custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Lewok
Lewok was a taciturn Toa of Air and a former Forest Ranger for the APNWT. He lived on Powai Nui and was the primary reconnaissance unit for the Toa Powai, with whom he fought off the Wraith Syndicate and made peace with the Leskya Nuians after a brief conflict. History Early History Like many of his species, Lewok assisted in the creation of the Matoran Universe the moment he was created by the Great Beings. After its completion, he was placed on the remote island of Powai Nui and settled in Le-Powai, and likely joined one of the region's many Le-Matoran tribes. He led a relatively peaceful life in this rather chaotic time of the island's history, usually secluding himself from the absurd and primitive culture of the other Le-Matoran. He supported the migration of Ga-Matoran into the region due not only to his similar belief in peace but also because he believed that they would help the Le-Matoran modernize themselves and progress with the other tribes, which they did. Sometime after the Association of Powai Nuian Wilderness and Trailworks was formed during the creation of the Powai Nui Governing Coalition, Lewok trained to become one of the organization's Forest Rangers, acquiring skills in combat, advanced first aid, firearm operation, outdoor survival, and nature preservation. He succeeded and was stationed permanently in Le-Powai. Formation of the Toa Powai While patrolling the region, Lewok began recording the song of a group of Kupurero, a clairvoyant species of bird Rahi. A mysterious being (later revealed to be the Dark Hunter "Alchemist") abducted him and attempted to pull out of him the location of the Staff of Vortices. However, he was saved by the resident Toa of Lightning, Maroona. Maroona then escorted him to the Kakkan Containment Organization in Ko-Powai to have his injuries tended for and so that he could provide useful information to them, as the staff was in their hands. While there, after giving the KCO all of the useful information he could remember, he had her translate the Kupurero's song. After recovering, Lewok was invited to a meeting at the Citadel of the Avesians in Vo-Powai. There, Maroona informed him, Detras, Corduk, Wreshi, Navahko, and Salvina that his recording had said that the six of them were needed to become Toa. She gathered them at the Citadel of the Avesians, where they all agreed to be transformed into Toa. After their transformation, Detras invited them to his shop in Po-Powai to find Toa tools, where Lewok found the Repeller Blade. He, Salvina, and Navahko then went to Le-Powai to respond to reports of a mysterious creature. In Le-Powai, the three met up with the Toa of Sonics Tesudin, who Salvina introduced Lewok and Navahko to. Navahko spotted and gave chase to Ruthos, but ended up rolling his ankle in the process. Unable to regroup in Vo-Powai as planned, Tesudin helped Lewok use his Vehere to contact Maroona and tell her to meet in Le-Powai. Shortly after the team was reunited, Lewok and the rest of the Toa responded to alarms going off in the rural town of Obodosara. There, they met the Wraith Syndicate, who was responsible for the recent conflict. Tetradon, the leader of the organization, single-handedly defeated all of the Toa, save Navahko, who he spared due to his injury. Salvina was thrown into Lewok by Tetradon's Magnetism powers, and he received mild injuries. Maroona toom him and the rest of the Toa to Vo-Powai to escape the Syndicate and recover, where he tended to the injuries of the other Toa using his skills. Hunting the Syndicate After the Toa recovered for long enough and solved several issues between them, they headed to Le-Powai to try and find Pretadix. There, they came across Tetradon's corpse and discovered Ruthos, who allied with them and told them that Tetradon's death was Pretadix's doing. As Ruthos had been rendered mute after an attack by Tetradon, Lewok used his Vehere to communicate with him. As such, he was able to learn much about Pretadix from Ruthos and gave his knowledge to the rest of the Toa as they commenced their search for the Makuta. In Vo-Powai, they succeeded in finding the Makuta, who had recently changed his name to Hysterix. The Makuta used a portal-opening device modified from the Staff of Vortices to send "Alchemist" into the KCO to steal the Mask Maker's Tool. After he was distracted, Lewok was able to go through the portal while it was still open, along with Corduk, Navahko, and Wreshi. In the tunnel, they soon came across "Alchemist", who Lewok stole the Tool from before bolting away. "Alchemist" created a chemical-induced wall of fire, trapping him, Lewok, and Corduk on one side, and began to give chase to the Toa of Air. Before "Alchemist" could take it from him, however, he was called back to Vo-Powai by Hysterix and did as he was commanded. As Hysterix stretched his own hand into through the portal to steal the Tool himself, Maroona deactivated the device with a bolt of lightning, destroying Hysterix's body. Lewok and the other Toa later regrouped and discussed the future of their team. Now having decided to become a full-time Toa, Lewok agreed to be discharged from his duties as a Forest Ranger. Despite this, he still often took up patrolling Le-Powai and became known as the most Ranger-like of the Toa in terms of responding to crises. Great Regression Later, an air raid directed by the Brotherhood of Makuta was sent over Powai Nui. To prevent detection, he and five other Toa on his team hid in a pocket dimension using the Shrine of Salvation. They successfully avoided detection, however, the fear brought upon the island caused the population to scatter. The six Toa were not recovered from the Shrine until years later. Leskya-Powai War Sometime later, new Matoran arrived on Powai Nui, who escaped their home island of Leskya Nui a couple of decades prior following its destruction at the hands of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Several incidents broke out, usually involving discord between the natives of the island and the colonists of Leskya Nui, and native Toa were gradually summoned from the Shrine of Salvation to assist the natives. Lewok was the last of these Toa to be summoned and joined Navahko, Wreshi, Corduk, and Salvina in attempting a final negotiation with the colonists. Meanwhile, Detras stayed back with Arvos and Turaga Maroona. The negotiation failed entirely, as the colonists took the appearance of five armed Toa as a threat. A battle broke out, during which Lewok was rendered unconscious. He remained in this state throughout Keelo's seizure of the island. When he awoke and had recovered, he was sent on a reconnaissance mission by Turaga Maroona to retrieve information from the empire. This mission failed and resulted in his capture and subsequent torture at the hands of Keelo. While captured, he sent a mental message to Detras using his Vehere, telling him and Shensii that Salvina, Corduk, Arvos, and Maroona were hiding in the Aqueduct. He later used his mask again to tell Navahko where the rest of their team was. After finding the Mask Maker's Tool, Keelo used the device to coerce Lewok's mask into destroying "Alchemist"'s mind. After a large battle which ended in Omakah sacrificing himself to wound Hysterix and strip the Makuta of his powers, Maroona ordered Navahko and Salvina to free him. The three embraced and enjoyed some time together until Merdana, Vandir, Hatar, Jeko, Tura, and Yedrin appeared and claimed that the Toa of Air still belonged to them. Hatar decided that he no longer wanted to associate with his morally corrupt brother, and stood with the Powai Nuian Toa. Yedrin and Tura followed with him. Vandir and Merdana decided to take willing Matoran with them off of the island and gave up Lewok. Lewok was present at a speech given by Turaga Maroona to inhabitants of Powai Nui and Leskya Nui alike, where she convinced most of the survivors to stay and allowed others to leave with Vandir if they wished. She then made Hatar an official member of the Toa Powai, and the team began gathering the inhabitants of the island back together. Lewok was given the Whisper Armor by the Leskya Nuians and his Repeller Blade was divided into two Repeller Swords at his request. Due to Keelo's unguided usage of the Mask maker's Tool on him, Lewok's Vehere mutated into the Mask of Incorporeality, which granted him the abilities of levitation and intangibility in addition to his normal mask powers. Description Forms Powers and Equipment As a Le-Matoran, Lewok possessed dormant powers over the Element of Air, which manifested as increased agility and an aptitude for higher elevations. When he became a Toa, Lewok gained full access to his Elemental abilities, allowing him to create, manipulate, and absorb air. Using these powers, he could generate winds of varying ferocity, move objects, and create vacuums. He was adept at using his abilities to give himself a sort of sixth sense, detecting and identifying objects by observing the air they displaced. Lewok wore a Great Kanohi Vehere, the Mask of Transmission, which allowed him to telepathically communicate with others over long distances. As a Toa, he wielded a Repeller Blade, a lightweight, dual-ended bladed weapon used in ancient times on Powai Nui. Although the weapon was traditionally used to slash opponents, Lewok more frequently used it to deflect attacks, spinning it at high speeds with his Elemental powers. After the Leskya-Powai War, Lewok had his Toa tool split into the dual Repeller Swords in order to give himself even more versatility in battle. Due to Keelo's usage of the Mask Maker's Tool, Lewok's Vehere mutated into an unnatural Kanohi he named the Mask of Incorporeality, which, in addition to his Vehere's normal weakened powers, allowed him to turn intangible and weakly levitate. As he had trained to be a Ranger for the APNWT, Lewok was highly skilled in first aid, emergency response, outdoor survival, and marksmanship, and was knowledgeable in Powai Nuian ecology, herbology, and zoology. Personality and Traits The largest difference between Lewok and any other Matoran or Toa of Air was how much he talked: very little. He preferred to speak only at necessary and appropriate times, and even then his words could be cryptic, often unintentionally. When he did speak, he preferred to keep his speech polite, but casual. In most other situations, he simply let his far more expressive body language do the talking. Lewok was highly motivated and almost defined by his selflessness. Of course, this was an excellent trait for a Toa, but he seemed to be susceptible to taking his altruism to extremes. Although a rational thinker, he was known to sacrifice logic and honesty in the name of helping others feel better, even in situations where he knew that speaking the truth was likely a better idea. Naturally, he also tended to put others before himself even if doing so was illogical. Appearances * The Feral Plains/Volume III - First appearance; Volumes ''III'', ''IV'', ''V'', ''VI'', & ''VII'' * Against the Storm/Volume I - Volumes ''I'', ''II'', ''III'', ''IV'' (mentioned), ''V'', & ''VI'' * Avolition Trivia * Lewok is Cap's current self-moc. Because he believes self-mocs can easily turn into Mary Sues, Cap has taken extensive measures to ensure that Lewok is not one. ** Lewok scored 15 on TheSlicer's Bionicle Mary Sue Test, classifying him as a "Non-Sue." * Originally, Lewok had a cowboy-like personality and talked similarly to one. Although Cap liked this idea and utilized it in the earlier part of TFP, he ultimately traded it out for a more tacit personality in the story's latter parts, which he did to set Lewok apart from Wreshi. Before Volume IV of TFP was adapted to the wiki, Lewok even referred to Merdana as "Honey" upon meeting her for the first time. Category:Toa of Air Category:Toa Category:Air Category:Toa Powai Category:Le-Matoran Category:Matoran Category:Powai Nui Governing Coalition Category:Powai Nuians Category:Self-MOCs